Little wishes- The portal between our worlds
by Steamy Romance
Summary: Derek and Chris have been buds since grade school. Only Derek is hiding a huge secret. He is really a she. They get transported to equestria and some crazy shit goes down. M for some scenes and language.


I looked at the Clock and It was 2:10. Five more minutes.I kept thinking to myself. It was the last day of school. Then I would be home free. I glanced over at my friend who gave a devilish smile. He showed me his airhorn I smirked. i showed him the silly string. He laughed. We both looked at the time. 2:14. One more minute. I gathered all my papers and books on to my desk. My prank bag was ready. TICK TOCK TICK TOCK RINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG. the bell blared. "Woo Hoo We are home free Bitches!" i yelled. I ran with my friend out into the hall throwing papers everywhere. My friend Blared the airhorn and I silly stringed everyone who was within a meter of me.

I noticed the principle was looked at us. "OH Shit Dude let's bounce!" I screamed. We ran out of there AQAP( As quick as possible). We ran and ran and ran until we got to my house. "DuDe That Was Fucking Awesome!" He said. "WE should totally do that next year." I said.

I 5felt my phone ring. 2 new messages. 4 new messages. I read through some of them.

FROM: Megan

Oh my god. Dude I almost pissed myself laughing.

FROM: Dickhead(Tommy)

Shit dude I have never seen Principle burtski so mad. Gtreat job you little shithead!

From:Danielle

You are as crazeh as fuck. do it again next year. :)

FROM:Jose

Dafuq man that was as crazy as hell.

I laughed and showed my brosef them, he laughed. "Nice bro can we hang at your place for a bit?"I shrugged We walked inside. "Yello?" I yelled. "well dude we got the place to ourselves. You know what that means." i said. "MY LITTLE PONY!" we said at the same time.

"Go on the big screen, set it up, i will be back." I said walking upstairs. "Hey dude how come I have never seen your room before bro?" he asked. I stiffened. 'I don't like anyone in my room dude, deal with it." I walked into my room and shut the door. I let out a sigh. I took my hair out of my hat and let it fall down to its long form. I took off my shirt to reveal a nicely toned stomach and breasts. Yes C-cup breasts. I am a girl.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I sighed. I spoke in my normal voice. "well its been going on for 3 years, when will I tell hime the truth?" I wondered out loud. I began humming to myself. Humming became singing.

I let it fall, my heart,  
And as it fell you rose to claim it  
It was dark and I was over  
Until you kissed my lips and you saved me

My hands, they're strong  
But my knees were far too weak,  
To stand in your arms  
Without falling to your feet

But there's a side to you  
That I never knew, never knew.  
All the things you'd say  
They were never true, never true,  
And the games you play  
You would always win, always win.

_[Chorus:]_  
But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!

When I lay with you  
I could stay there  
Close my eyes  
Feel you here forever  
You and me together  
Nothing gets better

'Cause there's a side to you  
That I never knew, never knew,  
All the things you'd say,  
They were never true, never true,  
And the games you'd play  
You would always win, always win.

_[Chorus:]_  
But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!

I set fire to the rain  
And I threw us into the flames  
When it fell, something died  
'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!

Sometimes I wake up by the door,  
That heart you caught must be waiting for you  
Even now when we're already over  
I can't help myself from looking for you.

_[Chorus:]_  
I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name

I set fire to the rain,  
And I threw us into the flames  
When it fell, something died  
'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, ohhhh!

Oh noooo  
Let it burn, oh  
Let it burn  
Let it burn

It was 2;30 and i went downstairs to see him. "So Derek what episode should we watch?" i tapped my chin with a finger. "How bout Magical Mystery Cure Chris?" i said. "Cool." was all he said. i bit my lip. "Chris, there is something i have to say." he turned his attention away from the computer screen and looked expectantly at me. "i-i" i didnt have time to finish before an ad popped up. 'Ogh fuck these ads!" Chris said.

"Do you want to go to equestria?" the ad started. Our intrest quickened. "if you do it just takes 3 easy steps." we clicked continue. "Ok first you need to answer a quiz to see how well you would fit in with other ponies. Then will be a personality test your race will be determinded by it. Then finally choose your appearance, name and gender." We passed th first step with ease. 'WEll done you certainly know your ponies." Now the personality test.

After about 15 questions i got a pegasus, so did chris. nOw the creation.

Hmm I will do mine first.

Name: FrostFire

Type Pegasus

Appearance Ice blue coat,soft long red mane with gold and orange streaks, long tail with same color scheme, deep blue eyes.

Gender male

"That's awesome dude. hang on I gtg to the bathroom." he ran off and I quickly changed te gender to female. And I clicked done. He came back and started typing.

Name Lunar Tide

type pegasus

appearance midnight blue coat,azure eyes,light and dark blue mane and tail with wavy black streaks.

he clicked done.' Thank you for completing. You will be transported to Equestria in a few seconds." the ad finished. We looked at each other. 'Wait what?" i said. the light faded form my eyes and everything was dark.


End file.
